


clever as the devil and twice as pretty

by glxydipty



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 95 and 96 line are on 6th year, 97 line is on 5th year, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Junhui is always confused and panicking, Love Letters, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Maknae line is on 4th year, One-Sided Attraction, Prefect Junhui, Troublemaker Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glxydipty/pseuds/glxydipty
Summary: “Junhui thought that Yoon Jeonghan was a pain in the ass. A fucking beautiful pain in the ass.”*When the pranks start getting out of control at Hogwarts, a certain prefect is in charge of solving the mystery and finding out who is the genius mind behind them. It would all be perfect if his main suspect was not his helpless childhood crush.





	clever as the devil and twice as pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the longest piece I have ever written and it took me so long to write because of my procrastination problem. Just a little warning before you read it, I am sorry for any mistakes. This is not beta-ed and English is not my first language, so if you find anything and want to let me know, you are welcome to do so! The sorting that I did to put all the members on their houses will be at the end, in case you get confused. So well, I hope you like it!

Getting up every Wednesday and starting the day with a History of Magic class could be the perfect excuse to sleep a little bit more – not that Junhui thought like that – but maybe not today. The group of Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were almost dozing off while Professor Binns spoke. It was when suddenly, his hair started changing colours from the common brown to various shades at the same time – green, orange, blue, pink and maybe some yellow – it was exactly like a true rainbow. The funniest part was the he was actually a ghost. 

Looking around the classroom, Junhui could see almost all the students holding themselves not to laugh, which didn’t last very long, screams and laughs to bursting out through the room. Everyone knew who had casted the spell, who the culprit was, but no one had enough evidence to incriminate him.

Him?

Him.

Yoon Jeonghan.

Junhui turned around to look at him only to see a playful but smug smirk on his face. How he wished he could be the prefect that would get him on the act, but he never did.

*

Junhui never intended to be a prefect. Sure, he was good at helping others and was somehow responsible with things that were not his homework, but being a prefect was completely not in his mind until he was called to the Headmistress office and offered the charge. In fact, Jisoo, chosen to represent Ravenclaw, was the one who pointed him to be one – which was even a bigger shock because why didn’t he pointed Jeonghan, who was not only his best friend but the best student that Slytherin had? – and as an impulsive act, Junhui decided to accept it. 

Nevertheless, at moments like this, he regretted his decision so fucking much.

While all the students were trying so hard to walk through the castle’s corridors and attend their classes, it seemed that someone had casted a spell that would make everyone’s shoes work as if they were roller skates on a floor that was drenched in soap and oil. 

“Jun, come here!” He looked around only to see Soonyoung right above his head, mounted on his broomstick.

“What are you doing?”

“All the prefects are being required to attend an urgent meeting right now, and well, this is the only way to get there without getting trapped. So, come here, I can give you a ride.”  
Junhui smiled. This was definitely a good move, and also, he shouldn’t be afraid of flying with Soonyoung, who was Hufflepuff’s seeker. They would be fine.

“You know who did this, right?” Soonyoung asked with a hint of entertainment in his voice.

“I do.” Junhui answered quietly and almost reluctantly.

“And that you are probably going to be the one that will need to stop him.”

Junhui only groaned in annoyance as an answer.

*

“Junhui-hyung, are you okay?”

That was the first thing he heard Chan saying when he sat by the Slytherin table at lunch. Minghao was right beside him seeming very focused on the book on his hands. Jeonghan was nowhere to be seen and all the corridors seemed to be normal again. Junhui was plainly exhausted. It was more mental than physical since he had had a nice night of sleep, but still.

“Yes. Yes, I am. No need to worry. It is just that I have had a meeting with all the prefects now and I am just so fucking stressed by this entire situation.”

“Is this about the prank that happened earlier?” Chan asked.

“Yes, it is. It happens that these pranks have been getting out of control lately. It is not only a healthy joke anymore. A Gryffindor girl almost broke her foot today and Professor Binns’s hair is still changing colours whenever. Oh, yes! And the rubber ducks keep emerging from the lake since last week!”

Chan and Minghao laughed a little about the last one.

“Okay, the last one was a good one but guys! People are getting hurt and this is not good. And guess what? I am the one who has to get the culprit.”

“And do you know who is the one doing these things?” Chan said smiling. Everyone did.

“Everyone does.” Junhui lowered his voice. “Even you two know, but no one has enough proof. As far as the school knows, he can still be completely innocent.”

“And why don’t Seungcheol and Jisoo talk with him?” Minghao asked lowly, looking at them through his specs. “They are best friends – and also prefects – after all.”

“Yes! You are right! But exactly for the reason of them being best friends, they are not going to dribble him. Also, Soonyoung said that I should be the one to get and punish him – if he is actually guilty – because we are from the same house.”

“But that doesn’t even make sense!” Minghao said, now completely ignoring his book. Junhui only shrugged mouthing an 'I know'.

“Something tell me that Junhui-hyung wants to do the job to be very honest.” Chan drank from his glass and smirked. Junhui hissed a 'shut up' and tried not to blush. It didn’t work.

“Let’s think. If you want to catch him, you need to think like him.” Minghao started planning. “Most of the pranks happen on the first period, meaning that they are most probably prepared late at night.” Junhui nodded following the train of thought. “If you want to catch him, you should wait for him outside the dorm, at the common room, for when he sneaks out.”

“You see? That is a good one!” Junhui slapped the table in excitement. “What would I do without you, Xu Minghao?” Minghao smiled and got back to reading his book.

*

At night, while everyone was getting ready to sleep, Junhui was getting ready to be in the common room. He had never got to do night patrols as a prefect, but that didn’t stop him from staying up until 3 a.m. almost every day. 

He got his blanket and his Herbology book – because his homework was there, waiting to be done – and stayed at the sofa of the common room. 

However, nothing happened that night.

He ended up sleeping there, only waking up the next morning when Minghao started shaking him so they would go have breakfast together.

*

The next night, everything was still the same. No prank had been done during the day, so thanks to Merlin, Junhui didn’t have a headache, both literally and figuratively.  
Just like the night before, he took his cosy blanket and a book (now a Charms one together with his wand) and sat on one of the sofas. Chan even stayed there for a little while, going to bed after about thirty minutes saying that he was very tired due to his Quidditch practice.

Junhui kept playing with the lights and with the fireplace instead of doing his lessons. Procrastination was his middle name, especially when it came to schoolwork. He surely loved learning new things, but the fact that he had to do this only to pass on a test made him sad and even angry sometimes. Wonwoo and Jihoon, his Ravenclaw friends, often told him that he needed to know at least a little bit of everything in order to be a decent wizard. Junhui’s answer was always that he would never use Potions in his life outside of school – even though he knew that they were right – and they used to give up rather quickly after that.

Suddenly, he heard a door opening and closing, light steps going down the stairs. Junhui pretended to read his book. The steps kept getting closer and closer.  
“What do you think you are doing woken up at a time like this? It is almost 3 a.m., you know that?” It was Jeonghan, indeed. His tone wasn’t rude or harsh, you could somehow feel a caring connotation in his words. Junhui tried to keep his jumping heart away from this, focusing on his duty.

“Plan on leaving, Jeonghannie?” Junhui said, trying his best to act smug towards the sleepy brown-haired boy.

“Yah, Wen Junhui! What makes you think that you can just drop honorifics like that? We may be in the same year but I am still older than you.”

Junhui didn’t have an answer right away, as he always did. He, in fact, never thought that Jeonghan would actually be here. The older realised that and let out a low and short laugh before continuing.

“I just came to grab some water, Junnie. No need to worry about me, okay?” He said in a softer way, going to the desk near the other black leather sofa, which had a glass jar on top. Junhui was struggling hard keeping in mind that he couldn’t blush with the sudden nickname. “Also, you know that reading on your bed is way more comfortable than staying here, right?”

“I just like to be around the fire. It is a rather cold night.” Junhui answered, receiving a small shrug and a murmur that sounded like 'if you say so'. It was indeed cold. With the start of December, the snow was almost ready to start falling.

“Well, I am going to bed right now and you should do the same, or else you will be very tired tomorrow.” Jeonghan left the glass on the desk with a loud noise. “Goodnight, sweetheart.”

Junhui held on his air and only nodded a goodbye, too shocked to open his mouth. He wasn’t prepared to hear this so-intimate-looking nickname, even if it was out of pure habit. His heart was beating faster than a Firebolt and he could only breathe again when he listened to the door of Jeonghan’s dorm closing with a click.

Junhui held his face onto his hands and rubbed it in exasperation. He hated how he couldn’t bring himself to work when he was around the older boy. Still not being able to process what happened, he grabbed his book and his blanket and went back to his dorm. 

Junhui thought that Yoon Jeonghan was a pain in the ass. A fucking beautiful pain in the ass.

*

Junhui decided that the third night would be the last proof. If nothing happened, that meant Jeonghan wasn’t the mind behind all the pranks.

And in fact, nothing did happen.

The common room was very silent, so were the dorms. Junhui’s back hurt due to his bad posture on that sofa. Tired of waiting there alone in the mid light, he decided that it was fair enough to let it all behind and just go to sleep.

On his way back to his precious bed, something told him that it would be interesting and necessary to check all the male dorms, just to be sure. It wasn’t a wrong thing after all.  
First room, everything was okay.

Second room was his own, so he passed directly through it. 

Third room and a little boy, probably a first year, was snoring loudly.

Fourth room and one bed was empty.

Jeonghan’s bed.

His heart started racing on his chest. So he was right, there was probably no other reason for the guy to be out of his bed so late at night. Junhui closed the door, breathing heavily and mind thinking about what to do.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound coming from downstairs. He rushed there, ready to catch his culprit right on the escaping act.

“I cannot believe that this day has finally come…” He started talking proudly until he saw what was actually happening. Xu Minghao was sitting on the floor, rubbing his right foot and looking like he was in big pain. “Hao, what the heck?”

“I came here to call you so you would go and sleep but this fucking desk decided to attack me.”

“Are you okay, though?” Junhui went to where Minghao was and helped him stand up. He nodded but his friend’s face was funny so he laughed.

“So, what were you doing that you weren’t here?” Minghao asked and Junhui frowned, gasping when he remembered what had happened previously.

“Hao, Jeonghan is not on his bed right now.”

“Wait, honestly? Did you check?” Junhui nodded as an answer. “So that mean that I was right?”

“Much probably…” He was quiet, astonished. “But you know? That doesn’t even make sense, Hao! I was here throughout all this time and no one even came here! Also, he cannot escape through the windows. They are sealed so the water of the lake doesn’t come in.”

“Do you think that he would try to apparate?”

“He can’t! He is not allowed to do this here!”

“He isn’t allowed to do many things but yet…” Minghao saw the look on his hyung’s face. He looked thoughtful and maybe a little bit lost. “Come on, Junnie-hyung. Let’s sleep. I’m sure you can talk to the other prefects tomorrow and find a solution to this situation” Junhui nodded and the two came back to their cosy beds. 

*

Saturday afternoon was a synonym of day-off to many students. Some would go to Hogsmeade, others would hang out with their friends at the Great Hall, but not Junhui.  
As he headed towards the library – not so ready to write all the three essays of Divination he had to write – he mentally debated if being a procrastinator was really worth it. He was only forcefully awoken from his wondering when he felt himself colliding with someone else. 

“Hey, Jun!” It was Seungcheol, fully equipped with his red and golden Quiddditch uniform and no one else other than Yoon Jeonghan by his side. 

“Hi, hyungs!” He smiled and bowed lightly. “Are you two going to train right now?” He slapped himself mentally for the obvious question.

“Cheol is. I’m just gonna watch.” Jeonghan said smiling, and what a smile, Junhui thought. “Do you wanna come with us?”

'Yes'. It would be such a simple word, such a perfect moment.

“I can’t, very unfortunately.” He said with a big pout. “I still have a ton of homework to do…” The older duo laughed.

“It is okay. You are always welcomed, though.” Seungcheol offered. Junhui thanked them and was about to go into the library, ready to wave a goodbye. “Jeonghan, can you go first? I need to talk with Jun a little bit.”

Junhui was immediately scared. What could it be?

“Sure. I will wait near the field. See you later, Junnie!” He walked away, waving to them and Junhui tried to supress a dumb smile.

“Jun, I need to ask you a favour.” He nodded, waiting for the worst. “Could you please start taking part on the night patrols from now on? We have come to know that there are some students sneaking out of their dorms and we need help with that.”

“Oh, of course I can. I never sleep early anyway.” Junhui was somehow relieved. 

“Thank you so much for this, Jun.” Seungcheol grinned and started to walk away.

“Cheol-hyung, wait!”

“Yes?” 

Junhui took some time to decide whether he should ask it or not, but went for it.

“Do you know exactly why was Jeonghan-hyung was missing yesterday late at night? Is he okay?” He tried, very low and timid. He saw Seungcheol stiffening. 

“I don’t, Jun. But I could ask him and tell you later on.”

Junhui only nodded and went into the library.

*

The first thing he saw when he entered the library was Soonyoung and Mingyu, both on their yellow vests, discussing fervently over a book that was opened in front of them. He laughed amused and started searching for a table to study, smiling when he found Wonwoo alone in one of them. He decided to join him.

“Hello, hello!”

Wonwoo looked up almost annoyed due to being interrupted but smiled when he saw Junhui standing there.

“Oh! Hi, Jun!” Junhui took the sit in front of him. “Piled up homework again?”

“You know me well.” He took his books and notebooks out of his bag. “Where is Jihoon?”

“Fifth floor. Music room. You know the drill.”

“I do. I wish I was there with him to be very honest.”

“Do you wanna go there? We can if you do.”

“I want to, but I can’t.” He groaned. It was the second time in less than fifteen minutes he was rejecting a good plan for the day. He lift up the Divination book to show Wonwoo why he couldn’t go. “I have some essays to do, but you can go if you want to.”

“Nah, I will be here to make you company.”

Junhui smiled. Wonwoo was always so nice to him. They kept there in silence for a while, Wonwoo reading his novel and Junhui finishing of the essays, but the later had some things that he needed to get out of his chest.

“Wonwoo, I need to talk.”

He closed his book again and adjusted his specs on the bridge of his nose.

“Okay, but don’t you always?”

“No, I am serious. I need some advice.”

“Go ahead, I am all ears.” He said with a small sigh. Sometimes, he was afraid of what would come out of Junhui’s mouth.

“It is about Jeonghan.” He whispered and Wonwoo’s eyes went wide, gesturing him to continue. “I don’t know if it is very obvious or not but I have a huge crush on him it has been some time, and honestly, I hate that I simply cannot bring myself to work around him. All my sarcastic comments suddenly go away when I need to confront him and I just melt inside every time he says my name, especially when he calls me by some cute nickname and then I just want to squish him inside of me.” He made a pause. “Okay, that sounded very, very, very wrong. I am sorry, it wasn’t like that. Anyways, once we were at Transfiguration class when he sat beside me and I almost couldn’t move! Literally!” He whispered-screamed. “He just has this dark angel aura around him and I don’t know what to do with this helpless crush.” Junhui lowered his head and hid himself in his arms, feeling too exposed to even look to Wonwoo.

“So… that was a lot…” Wonwoo answered and Junhui groaned in response. “Since when does it happen?”

“Since when we were on the third year. Like, we had talked before but on that day, I had just bought a new telescope but I didn’t know how to operate it. To cut the story short, he had one of the exact same model and helped with it, and then my heart thought that it was smart to fall for the same year Slytherin that helped during that Astronomy class.”

“You should write this, it would be an actually good one.” Wonwoo teased.

“Wonwoo!” he whined. “I’m being serious! I can’t live like this anymore!”

“Is talking with him an option?”

“It should be, maybe just not now.”

“And why not?” Wonwoo frowned.

Junhui told him about how Jeonghan was his main suspect for all the pranks and about his sneak outs. He listened to all of it very attentively. 

“What if you wrote him a letter?”

Junhui laughed a little bit too loud, but gladly there were not many people at the library right now.

“This is not one of your novels, Wonwoo, but it was a good one. Also, he has already got tons of them, so it is not worth it.”

It was true. No one could deny that Jeonghan was an extremely charming guy, it was difficult not to fall for him. Every time it was the day of receiving mail, he got many love letters and some chocolates that he would share later with his friends. They came from girls, boys and everyone between or outside these spectrums. Junhui even considered writing one some time ago, but what would he say? 'You take away my nights of sleep in more than a way' didn’t seem a good idea.

Short after that, Seokmin, a fifth year Gryffindor that Junhui knew that was friends with Jeonghan, came to ask for help with Charms. Junhui and Wonwoo would have to keep talking at some other time.

*

Mail day came in the form of a lazy Sunday morning, with everyone getting together to eat before parting ways to do their respective activities. Christmas was getting nearer at each passing day, therefore, not so many students received gifts, but letters were always very welcomed. Some howlers could also be heard in distance.

Junhui got one that was sent by his parents together with a picture of his younger brother attempting to cook.

Out of the blue, he felt someone’s gaze on him and looked up. A frozen Jeonghan on the other side of the table, some sits away, showered with red and pink papers – obviously love letters – looking directly at Junhui with a frowned expression while holding a pearl aqua paper on his left hand.

Junhui was very confused and intimidated, so he broke the fixing eye contact and got back to drink his tea.

*

It was already 9:30 p.m. when Junhui, together with Chan and his same year friends, Seungkwan and Hansol, came back from Hogsmeade. The younger boys had invited him to drink some butterbeer and he accepted, deciding to ignore – again – all his piles of homework and studies for the upcoming finals season. 

The moon was shining bright in the sky, together with many beautiful stars. Junhui smiled to it.

Before entering the castle, he looked around the property just to check, instantly regretting when he saw a very specific brown-haired boy getting out of the woods. Not only the woods, but the motherfucking Dark Forest. He sighed, shaking his head, already tired with the situation. This boy was worse than he thought and the bad news was that Junhui was helplessly in love with him. 

He told the younger ones to get in first and that he would meet up with them later. They all said their goodbyes, Chan turning around to ask if he was okay, to which he only nodded.

When the trio composed of one Slytherin and two Gryffindors was already gone, he turned around and walked fast to where Jeonghan was. He seemed to be walking very peacefully.

“Hyung!” Junhui called out, watching the older stiffen searching for his voice. “Are you okay? What are you doing?”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I just went for a walk.” Jeonghan smiled and pointed to the Forest. “Do you want to come with me? I can walk a little more.”

How could a person be so cocky and yet so gorgeously attractive?

“No!? I can’t and you shouldn’t either!” He was rapidly gesticulating and the older gave him a side smile, showing how amused he was with the situation. “There are dangerous things and creatures out there, hyung. This place is pure evil.”

“But I am not evil, so nothing is going to happen with me.” He made a pause. “Also, do you really think that they would make little children and teenagers study right after a 'wow so dangerous' place?”

“Yes! Indeed! Yes, I do!”

“How innocent of you, Junnie.”

“This is not about being innocent or not, hyung! I have seen things there! Terrible things. And honestly, I don’t want you to get hurt…” Junhui admitted too fast, unable to hold back his own words. He felt the heat going up to his cheeks. Jeonghan looked down. “S-so p-please, I am not saying this as a prefect, Jeonghan-ssi. Come back inside with me.”

Jeonghan nodded slowly, seeming stunned. They walked to the insides of Hogwarts in silence, both minds racing fast.

The silence was only broken when they reached the Great Hall.

“I need to say… Thanks for reaching out, I guess.” Jeonghan was quiet and this was not normal, he was almost shy if that was possible. “I don’t think I would have done the same.”

“Are you saying that you don’t care about me?” Junhui put his hand on his chest. “Wow, I am offended.”

“No! That was not what I meant! It is just that…” But he was interrupted.

“Hyung, it is fine!” Junhui grinned. “I get what you wanted to say” There was a brief pause. “I just want to say that… You can always hang around with me, okay? If you feel alone or anything…”

Junhui’s voice was nothing more than a whisper but it still made Jeonghan’s entire being light up with fondness for the younger teen.

“I am going back to the dorms, so…”

“I will go later. I need to talk with Cheol and Shua first.”

Junhui nodded and mouthed a 'see you later', making his way back to the dungeons. He was so pleased to be able to lay on his bed and think about all that happened, about why Jeonghan was at the Dark Forest and what he would do with this piece of information, about how the older looked fondly at him, about how Jeonghan talked with him… about Jeonghan.

Then he remembered that now he would need to patrol the school at night.

He groaned.

*

“Jun, did you remember to do that History of Magic search?”

The cold morning started with Soonyoung deciding to join them to have breakfast at the Slytherin table. It was nice to have him around, since he would always make Junhui and the boys smile, but not when he reminded him of the schoolwork he had not done.

“Was it due today?” The guy who was exactly five days younger than he was nodded. “Honestly, I am so tired of this… of myself to be very specific.”

He got a big bite of his blueberry pancakes, sweetening the stress away.

“Junnie-hyung, like, you always seem so packed with all the things…” Chan tried. “Don’t you think that if you quit being a prefect things would get lighter? Like it is only a thought.”  
“I do, Channie. But this is not an option, you know? I legitimately love doing this, even if it gets a little burdensome sometimes. I agreed with it and I am gonna do it until the end.”  
Junhui was not the type of person to give up on things when they got more difficult to deal with, it only motivated him instead. All he needed was to be a little bit more organised – mainly with the finals coming up – and everything would be okay. He was sure Minghao could help him with it, as he was good with planning schedules. 

They started a conversation about Quidditch, a subject that Junhui really didn’t know – neither cared, to be honest – much about, so he listened to the three others talking while sipping on his pumpkin juice. He had seen some strange bubbles coming out of it earlier but decided not to care about them.

Distracted, he looked around the Hall to see that Jeonghan was sat at the Ravenclaw table instead of being with his fellow Slytherins, chatting with Jisoo. He only noticed he was starring when he shifted his look to some aside to find Wonwoo – sat in the middle of Jihoon and Mingyu, the Hufflepuff also not being at his house’s table – smirking knowingly at him.

He was sure he was as red as the Gryffindor Quiddicth uniform.

*

The next moment, he was rushing out of Transfiguration class. Junhui remembered catching Jeonghan looking at him when he turned around to get something that had fallen on the floor and some minutes later, he was running to the nearest restroom on the second floor. He felt like he was going to vomit all the food he had ingested for the past four days. And maybe he did. Junhui locked himself inside a booth and stayed there for who knows how much time.

“Jun? Is it you there?”

It was Jihoon’s voice. He hummed a 'yes' and quit the booth after some minutes. He tried his best to reach the sink without falling to wash his hands.

“Are you okay?” Jihoon came to him and touched his bare arm, getting surprised. “Jun! You are boiling hot! What happened to you?”

He could not tell. It was like his head was a carousel, his legs were made out of chocolate pudding and his arms were like spaghetti. He would have fallen abruptly if the Ravenclaw hadn’t gotten him and sat him on the ground, getting some water on his hands to wet Junhui’s face.

“Look at me. Keep your eyes wide open and let me see them.” Jihoon’s voice was calming and Junhui felt protected hearing it. They kept silent until he could speak again. “Feeling a little bit better?” The dizzy and trembling boy nodded. “What did you eat today, Jun?”

“Pancakes and pumpkin juice.” His voice was small and lost.

“Well, I ate the same thing and I am perfectly well.” Jihoon considered calmly what he would say first. “You are dizzy and trembling, you puked a lot and your stomach is probably upset, but what gives out what really happened is the colour of your irises. They are purple, Jun. Do you know what this means, right?”

Junhui shook his head. He had no idea of what was happening.

“Someone gave you a potion. Much probably a poorly bred one, so the effect is not correct.”

“A potion?! Did anyone try to kill me?” He was ready to cry right on the spot. He always tried to be the best person he could be and to help others all the time and that is what he gets? Jihoon chuckled lowly.

“No, silly. It was a love potion. These are the side effects for when it is done recklessly or very fast. There are also some possibilities that you are going to forget whatever happens today, but they are small.”

Junhui nodded again, his head now dizzy with pure confusion. He wished he was good at Potions.

“But how are you a hundred percent sure of it?” He watched as the blond boy considered his answer.

“I saw someone pouring it on your juice before you got to the Great Hall today.”

This was an utter shock. He was literally love sick and he didn’t have a single idea of who was the one to cause it. It was too much for a day.

“And who was it?”

“Pardon?”

“Who poured it?” Junhui would have to admit that he was terrified of what the answer could be. All the possibilities ran through his mind, even the craziest ones like…

“Yoon Jeonghan.”

*

Junhui was pretty he had passed out right after hearing that name. He woke up at night on one of the beds of the Hospital Wing feeling nothing more than a light headache and a confused heart. In fact, he knew exactly what he was feeling, but the whole situation was really out of his reality. 

He knew the only place which would help him organising his thoughts was the Astronomy Tower, so being extremely careful not to get dizzy again, he headed towards there. At times like this, Junhui was glad he was a prefect, being able to walk around Hogwarts late at night with the brilliant excuse that he was on a night patrol. He saw some friendly ghosts on his way up.

When he got there, feeling the lazy wind waving his hair and robes side to side, he sat on the ground, finding the exactly right spot to be able to see the perfect view. The moon, big and bright, with a hint of a blue shimmer on it, touched the distant trees on the horizon. The stars lighted up the lake underneath, with little waves formed by the breeze making the water dance. It was everything he needed right at this moment.

“Hope you don’t mind if I join you.”

Junhui didn’t even have to look to know who was the owner of such a melodic and sweet voice, but he didn’t have the courage to face the brown haired boy right now. He looked down instead, with a crimson blush on his cheeks. He felt Jeonghan sitting beside him while they fell on an unspoken silence agreement, both too awkward to say anything. For some moments, they just stood there looking at the bright full moon. 

Even when he thought the silence was actually comforting, Junhui knew he had to fight himself and be brave enough to speak up. He couldn’t let this opportunity go away.

“D-do you remember…” He sighed deeply, focused on not letting his voice tremble. “The first time we met each other?”

“When we got to be on the same bedroom after being sorted into the same house?” Jeonghan answered right away, as if he had been waiting to start a conversation. And he was right. They stayed together for a whole year but barely talked to each other. At that time, Junhui was still extremely socially awkward – not that he is not like this today, but the situation was really worse – and couldn’t really start normal conversations. Even back then, he would find himself not being able to talk with the older guy without making himself look like a fool. With time, Jeonghan made other friends, not only in Slytherin but in other houses as well, Jisoo and Seungcheol, for example, and moved dormitories. 

“No, I mean… Ugh, you are right. It was not the first time but…” 'It was the first time my heart fluttered for you' he wanted to day, but he obviously didn’t. “That day when you helped me with my telescope.”

“It was right here.” Jeonghan said nodding.

“On the third year.” Both of them stated together, laughing right after.

“You were so cute on that day! All excited and eager to learn more.” Jeonghan smiled looking at Junhui’s direction and the later boy blushed. They went back to silence for a short period.

“I don’t know if you remember but…” Jeonghan sounded extremely nervous. “On the mail day…” He was interrupted. 

“You were staring at me.”

“Yes, I was… And I am sorry if that made you uncomfortable, it is just that… I received a letter.” He made a pause, gathering courage to say the next sentence aloud. “A-and it said that you like me.”

Junhui stopped. His breath stopped together with his mind, heart, entire being and universe. This couldn’t be happening, it simply couldn’t. 

“WHAT? But I…”

“I know it wasn’t you, don’t worry.” He sighed. Confusion.

“B-but how?”

“Seokminie told me. He heard you saying things with the other boys at the library and assumed you liked me and decided to let me know through a very mysterious way.” He said the last part with an almost imperceptible sarcasm. Jeonghan took the folded pearl aqua envelope and gave it to the younger boy. It was now very crumpled, but the saying 'Wen Junhui is in love with you' with a smiley face was almost shining. “I immediately recognised his handwriting but I couldn’t not wonder if this was indeed true, that’s why I was staring at you.” He felt like he was taking ages of silence out of his heart. Junhui was trying really hard not to be mad at the Gryffindor boy for exposing him because he knew the guy, he was most probably just trying to help. “But I don’t think that this is true since you have Minghao and…”

Junhui could not believe in what Jeonghan was about to say, so he interfered. 

“Wait. Hyung, do you think that I like Hao? Xu Minghao? The fifth year Slytherin who always has his round specs on and a book in hands? My best friend?” He saw Jeonghan looking down to his own lap and nodding. “Jeonghan – and don’t even stutter about bloody honorifics right now – Hao is my best friend, he has been since the first day he joined Hogwarts, and still on the train asked to sit with me in the booth. He is the person I love the most together with my family and he is certainly my soulmate, but no, I am absolutely sure that he is not my lover, that I am not in love with him and that he is not in love with me either.”

Silence was installed into the atmosphere for several minutes. Jeonghan was afraid of even opening his mouth, scared of his own voice cracking so he didn’t say a thing. Junhui, however, was too anxious to be there waiting for any kind of reaction.

“Is that why you bred me a love potion?” Junhui saw the opportunity and went for it. He saw Jeonghan’s eyes widening and looking up at him.

“How did you know!? Who said to you that it was me?”

Junhui tried his hardest to keep a serious face.

“Jihoon saw you putting it on my juice before I arrived to the Great Hall and told me when he was taking care of me in the restroom because your little attempt to make me fall in love with you made me sick for a while.”

Jeonghan blushed and let out a nervous laugh. Junhui had just made the one and only Yoon Jeonghan blush and he felt like he was about to explode, but maybe he should tease him a little bit first.

“Should I go around and tell everyone that the Slytherin Genius and Biggest Troublemaker of Hogwarts messed up a love potion? That wouldn’t be a good thing to your reputation.”

“Yah! Fuck off, Junhui! I’ve just had to act quickly, okay? I barely had time to prepare the potion.”

Junhui laughed, his whole body going back and forth with it, making Jeonghan’s heart clench because of how adorable the view was, even if he was the cause of the action.

“But I am not mad with you because of it, you know? After all, I just can’t believe that you are so fucking dense.”

“Hm… Excuse me?”

Junhui filled his lungs with as much air as he could and let it out gradually. He was finally doing it. He turned his torso to the side, how facing the boy who had a fixed and almost hopeful gaze on his face. 

“We have already mentioned it today but…” He took a deep breath before continuing to calm his nerves down. “Jeonghan-hyung, I have liked you since that day on the third year when you helped me with my bloody telescope right here where we are. That is the reason why I can’t seem to function when you’re around and end up saying some doubtful shit. I always say that your eyes are the prettiest things I’ve ever seen and that if you are not an angel yourself, you were surely sculpted by one of them, even though you are rather devilish sometimes, you know, being the little troublemaker you are.” Jeonghan grinned and laughed fully, Junhui felt himself getting lost on that smile. “What I want to say is… I am sure that a love potion wasn’t needed.”

He closed his eyes, feeling completely out of breath. He was afraid of what would happen next, so he just stayed like that.

“Junnie, open your eyes.” He did as said, almost pulling away when he saw that Jeonghan was excessively close, their noses were almost touching. Jeonghan smiled wide open, his eyes getting smaller and smaller. “I am glad that I decided to mess around with you.”

“Technically, you have been messing around with the whole school.”

“But it did affect you, didn’t it?”

“Touché. You gave me several headaches.”

“That means that you were always thinking about me so I stay winning.”

“Shut up.”

With a very strong amount of courage, Junhui leaned in and closed their almost inexistent distance. Jeonghan kissed him back right away, resting one of his hands delicately on Junhui’s cheek. Both of them had a firm grip on each other’s robes. Although the kiss was urgent, it also was sickeningly sweet. Everything felt just right.

“But you know that I will still put you in detention for sneaking out at night, right?” Junhui joked after they separated, completely out of breath.

“Shut up, Junhui.”

*

All he could feel was a constant pumping on his entire skull. The pain in Junhui’s head was so excruciating he could not even keep his eyes opened. He cursed the lack of curtains – that’s when he realised that he wasn’t in his own bedroom and confusedly tried to cling onto any vivid memory, but the last one that didn’t seem to have faded away like a dream was of him rushing out of Transfiguration class – and decided to pretend to be asleep until everything stopped aching so he could go and find out what happened.  
Junhui heard footsteps that seemed to be in a hurry heading towards where he was but didn’t move a single muscle.

“Here you are, you douchebag!” It was Minghao’s voice. “Do you know how worried I was with you?” He slapped Junhui’s leg with what felt exactly like a book. “Don’t pretend to be asleep! I know you well enough to realise you are faking it, Wen Junhui!”

He really wanted to laugh with his best friend’s tone but he knew it would only make him truly angry. 

“I appreciate your concern, Hao Hao, but please, stop shouting. I have a massive headache.” Minghao murmured a 'sorry, hyung' in response and Junhui tried hard to open his eyes without squinting. “Also, I would be very happy if you could explain why I am here, because I have no idea whatsoever.”

“We parted ways after breakfast yesterday and because our schedules are so different, it would be normal not to see you for the whole day, but when you didn’t show up for dinner, I started getting worried. Chan said that maybe you would already be at the dorm as you – wrongly – sometimes do, but as we were heading to the Common Room, Jihoon-hyung showed up asking about you. That was when he told us that he has rescued you in the bathroom earlier because you had ingested a LOVE POTION?! – yes, I was also confused – and then you passed out and he brought you here.”

That was a lot.

“So wait… Someone actually made me drink a love potion?”

“It seems like it. Honestly, hyung, didn’t you realise the taste of your drink was different? Or even the smell?” Junhui was ready to ignore the question.

“Man, this simply doesn’t add up! Who would do that?” His mind was racing with the thought of someone being so in love with him to the point of actually breeding a potion. He felt like more had happened, but couldn’t tell as his memories were all foggy. “Do you think it was a prank and that’s why I got sick?”

“It could be, but honestly, not likely. Come on, everyone likes you. Maybe someone out there is truly waiting for a chance to have your heart.” Minghao exclaimed dramatically and Junhui laughed. “Are you feeling a little bit better now?”

“I am okay, Hao, but my head still hurts so I think I will just stay here.”

“I will go have some breakfast and I can bring you something to eat.”

“Thank you, Hao.”

*

The pain started fading away after he ate the piece of cake which Minghao had brought him, but his stomach hurt, so he decided to stay in bed after a while internally debating if it was worth it. Later, he thought about the quantity of lessons he would have to do for taking this decision and regretted it. 

Even with all the happenings, Junhui still considered himself a responsible person, and as he was feeling a lot better by now, he would show up at the corridors after 10 o’clock for his night patrol. He waved Minghao and Chan goodbye after assuring them he was completely fine and able to do his job. 

Going out on night patrols was actually pretty fun and chill. Slytherin students – apart from a certain one – usually didn’t try to sneak out at night, the Gryffindors did it more often. His favourite thing was to go up to where the towers were but today was Soonyoung’s turn to go there, meaning he should go to the entrance.

The wind was cold and strong, the trees were noisily dancing side to side and the smell of nature made Junhui think that maybe the rain had visited them earlier. Regardless, the sky was clear, showing the moon bright and beautiful up there. The view had a hint of familiarity, almost like a déjà-vu, and he hugged his torso trying to retain some warmth.

Suddenly, light steps could be heard at the opposite direction from where he was. Junhui got a hold of his wand and followed the noise, which only seemed to walk faster. He kept going until it was clear the one he was chasing was running. When they were already out of the castle, away from the magic light and with the moon as the only source of luminosity, Junhui spotted the hooded silhouette running farther away, getting nearer at each step.

“Alarte Ascendare!” He casted the spell and the opponent rose upwards and fell down. After the fall, the hood fell too, exposing the so-well-known brown hair. Jeonghan looked at him right in the eyes before getting up again and keep going towards the Forbidden Forest. 

“Please, don’t try to stop me, Junhui!” He shouted without looking back. His voice was strained, almost like a pleading. 

Junhui had to try again.

“Carpe Retractum!” A lilac light of power got out of his wand and landed on Jeonghan, who got involved by the spell and was pulled towards the younger. He got on his knees to be on the same eye level as the older one. “Jeonghan-hyung, please, don’t go there! I don’t want you to get in trouble, it is too dangerous…” His voice wasn’t louder than a whisper, but his desperation could be almost materialised. 

Jeonghan looked at him with soft eyes and stuck his hand out to caress Junhui’s cheek, the later feeling his breath get stuck on his throat. Jeonghan let himself daydream for a brief moment, admiring the complex of the boy’s face structure, thinking of how cute the pink stained on it was. With an impulsive act, not thinking about the possibility of Junhui not being able to remember the previous night, he pulled him closer and connected their lips. Junhui froze, he couldn’t either move or breathe. It was a chaste kiss, only the touch of their lips with a wide-eyed prefect and a tender and careful so-called troublemaker trying his hardest not to give up on his mission to be here with Junhui for a longer time and make him acknowledge his drowned feelings.

“I am sorry for this, Junnie.” He difficultly pronounced as he pulled away and made a quick movement. He caught his own wand, with a painful heart, knowing this was the only way he could continue. “Everte Statum!” The last thing he saw was the orange halo the spell emitted and ran away, holding back his tears for leaving the boy like that when all he wanted he wanted to do was help. However, Junhui could not know everything right now.

Junhui did not have time to process anything. His body was tossed across the field and he fell with his face touching the ground. He stayed like that.

Yoon Jeonghan kissed him.

The “school troublemaker” kissed him.

The best student Slytherin has kissed him.

The most amazing boy in the whole universe kissed him.

His long-term crush…

The boy with the warmest eyes in the whole world…

Kissed him!

AND HE WAS SO CONFUSED!

He was happy – of course – but why would Jeonghan do that? His lips were so soft but why did he run away into the Forest? Was it to distract him? Then why did he look at Junhui as if he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen? Why did he look so sorry? Why didn’t the spell hurt him? He clearly remembered studying Everte Statum and it supposed to hurt your opponent temporarily… Should he just get up and go after Jeonghan? Should he talk to Jisoo or Seungcheol or… report him to Professor McGonagall? Was this too severe? Would Minghao be asleep? Should he wake him up to talk about this?

He was a goner. Junhui turned his body, now laying on his back, touched his chapped lips and smiled. He looked at the moon, which was there almost as a friend, always with him.

“What should I do now?”

When he closed his eyes with a happy but tired sigh, he felt like all the water of the Great Lake was being splattered on his face in the form of memories. Suddenly, he could remember the moment when he was with Jihoon in the restroom.

_“Who poured it?”_

_“Yoon Jeonghan.”_

*

Next morning came as if it was a dream, all foggy and messy but still sweet. Junhui realised that his friends had left him behind, which meant he was insanely late. No time for breakfast today. He got ready in less than four minutes and managed to look presentable, a new record. 

While getting out of the dorm, he passed in front of Jeonghan’s room and went in for a quick check. His bed was perfect, as if it had never been touched, and maybe it meant that he had been out throughout the whole night.

Thinking about how much he wanted to tell about what happened the night before and ask for advice to Minghao and Chan – but unfortunately this would have to wait – he went directly to his first class of the day, which was History of Magic.

*

Troubled and with a continuous headache, Junhui was walking to the greenhouse to attend Herbology class with a heavy heart. With his normal behaviour of spacing out during Potions, he told himself the best thing to do, with everything that had been happening, would be to ask for help. He just didn’t expect it to be so fast.

He saw Seungcheol and Professor McGonagall talking to each other on one of the empty corridors. She looked stressed and agitated. A little bit of their conversation could be heard from where he stood, so his curious site made him stay. Screw Herbology.

“He is much probably trying to bring her to Hogwarts, but I am afraid something went wrong, Professor. Jeonghan is nowhere to be found!” Seungcheol was almost screaming and Junhui had an impression that he shouldn’t be.

“You know what to do, don’t you, Mr. Choi?”

Seungcheol ran his right hand through his hair and nodded. With a blink of an eye, she was gone. Junhui saw the Gryffindor coming towards him and knew he needed some answers.

“Seungcheol-hyung!” He called out before the boy went away. The older turned around and smiled as if nothing was happening.

“Hey, Jun! How are you? Are the night patrols doing fine?”

He appreciated Seungcheol’s warm attempt but that was not what he needed right now.

“Hyung, is Jeonghan-hyung okay? Have you seen him today? He didn’t show up to any of the classes we have together.” Junhui saw the smile fading away from his face.  
“There are lots of things happening with him right now, but he is okay.”

“D-do you know where is he?” He couldn’t hide things. Junhui was a terrible liar.

“Yes, I do. And Professor knows too, if that’s what you are wondering.” He probably caught Junhui’s confused stare, because he started explaining. “I heard steps coming. I know you saw me talking to Minerva.”

“Oh… I didn’t mean to spy, I am sorry. It is just that… Jeonghan has gone there quite a lot recently…” His voice was small and shaky.

“You don’t need to act like a prefect all the time, Jun.”

“What? I am not acting like a prefect, hyung! I am deadly worried with him!” Junhui breathed heavily, his head started spinning and he held himself discretely on the wall. Seungcheol sighed.

“He should be back by now. He never stays there for so long. That’s why Professor came to talk with me. I need to go find him tonight.”

“Seungcheol-hyung, I-” It was impulsive, he was aware of it.

“You can come with me if you want to, you just gotta know that it is risky.” His voice came back to his almost reassuring and soft tone.

“I was actually going to ask if I could go for you…” Seungcheol stopped.

“Wait, alone?!”

“Yes. I can do it.” He said more to himself than to the other boy.

“A-re you sure about that, Jun?” His voice trembled and he ran his hand through his hair again. Junhui took a deep breath.

“Yes, I need to. Please, hyung…” It was almost a plead and Seungcheol closed his eyes, considering.

“My owl is going with you. If you neither come back nor send a message within two hours, I will go after you.”

Junhui looked him in the eyes and nodded, not letting himself have time to think about what he had just done.

“I will be waiting.”

*

Happily, Junhui was able to meet his friends at the Great Hall later that night. Mingyu and Wonwoo joined the Slytherin boys at their table, but even so he couldn’t be on his usual behaviour, trying his hardest to prepare himself psychologically for what was about to come. He made eye contact with Seungcheol and Jisoo – both at their respective tables – more than once during his time there.

Apparently, Jihoon had told Wonwoo about the love potion episode, since he was the one to bring it up. The guys insisted for him to tell everything, and with a never-ending stupid grin on his face, he told them about what had happened with Jeonghan, receiving cheers that only made him blush harder. Still, he made sure not to mention what he had planned for the night, as this would only worry them.

*

“Where are you going?” Chan asked getting his head out of his Defence Against the Dark Arts book, causing Minghao – who had just taken a shower – to look at them.

“Hm, it is just a night patrol. The usual, you know.” Junhui avoided their gaze and continued packing. He thought he had better be prepared, so he was getting a survivor kit ready and putting it into his bag: some apples he had gotten at dinner, paper, leather and ink, some rope, a sweater in case he found Jeonghan, and a bottle of water.

“Junnie-hyung, you don’t need to take these things with you when you are on a night patrol.” They heard a knock on the door and Minghao opened it. An owl entered their bedroom flying and landed at the end of Junhui’s bed.

“And now Seungcheol-hyung’s owl is here. What is happening?”

Junhui sighed and sat on the side of his bed, closer to the door. He put his hands on his knees and closed his eyes. He prayed so they wouldn’t try to stop him.

“Guys, Jeonghan-hyung is still missing, and I might be wrong but I have a feeling that I have a little bit of blame on this whole situation, so I am going after him.” Before any of them could protest, he continued. “Seungcheol-hyung was supposed to go but I asked him to let me go instead. That is why his owl is going with me, so I can contact you guys if I need help.” He carefully patted the brown owl and looked to his friends. “Professor McGonagall knows about it, so you don’t need to worry, I am not breaking the rules.”

“You are, but with consent.” Minghao pointed, drying his black hair with a towel. Junhui smiled.

“But still, hyung, I-”

“I know you are worried, Channie. I am too, but he need to go.” Minghao interrupted the youngest and went to his to caress his hair. Chan was like a little brother to them, so they felt like they needed to take care of him the most. “Jun-hyung is going to be fine.” He looked at Junhui dead in the eyes. It was incredible to see how well they could understand each other, how divinely connected they were. “He can still contact us, after all.”

Junhui could feel how much Minghao trusted him. His best friend was right. He would be able to do it. With that, he tied up his shoelaces, got his backpack and stood up. He felt like he had to say something.

“I love you, guys. Everything is gonna be fine.”

If Jeonghan could go in and out of the Dark Forest whenever he wanted and be all right, so could him. 

*

Junhui looked behind him. The castle could be seem with a dim light, some bedroom lamps were already off. The brown and heavy owl was attentively looking around on its place on his shoulder, its head turned towards the Forest. Junhui got his wand in one hand, whispering 'Lumos' and watching the shine coming out of it, while his other one got a grip on the strap on his bag.

The deeper he went, the colder he felt. He was glad he has put on enough sweaters to be warm. The knuckles of his fingers were white with tension and he kept looking behind all the time. He hated the idea of his back being exposed and vulnerable. Each simple swing of the trees was enough for him to suck in a good amount of air, sometimes scaring the wold. Once he could swear he heard a creature passing right by his side, but he couldn’t see it. With that, he sat down by a tree.

“This forest is massive! There is no way we can find him now, it is too dark!” He didn’t know if he was talking to himself or to Seungcheol’s owl. He got the water bottle and drank a little bit of it. He felt like he was lost for the first time, the trees were blocking the sky view, so he couldn’t look at his old friend – the moon – for some comfort.

Suddenly, he heard the animal screeching, trying to point somewhere. When he looked towards the forest again, he could see a sparkling unicorn trotting calmly in distance. Deciding to get up and follow it was a shot in the dark, but he had nothing else and unicorns were known for being good, so he quickly got up and went for it.

The magical creature started running when it realised it was being followed, but Junhui couldn’t judge it, as he would do the same if he was being chased. He slowed down, still following but with a distance. The enchanted animal also started going slower and they kept going like this for a while.

Junhui had no idea about how long he had been following the unicorn. He started feeling his legs hurting. His water bottle was already half empty so he forced himself to stop drinking so Jeonghan would have some. Honestly, all he wanted was to find the boy quickly.

He wondered if following the creature was actually the right thing to so when it abruptly stopped to eat. This couldn’t be serious.

“Oh, come on! Not right now, please!” Junhui hissed incredulous, thinking that maybe he would have to stay in the Forest until the sunrise. That was until he looked ahead and saw a hint of light, which didn’t seem to be natural at all. He murmured the word 'Nox' so the light on his wand would fade away and went to check where the luminosity came from.

When he got closer, he lurked behind a bush and took a look. It was as if the trees had formed a dome, protecting that area from something and the unusual glow was purely enchanted. This could be a good place to start.

“Homenum Revelio.” The words came out of his mouth while he got into the space. He looked around to see if the hex had done something and couldn’t help feeling mesmerised about the place.

At the other side of the bright field, he could see a person sat by one of the trees. Junhui’s heart was one again filled with happiness and relief. He started running towards the person, with Seungcheol’s owl flying behind him, and smiled again when he saw the boy he was in love with. He got down on his knees near Jeonghan and if it wasn’t for the bruises and cuts, Junhui could say he seemed to sleep peacefully. 

He got the paper, the leather and the ink out of his bag and started writing: “Seungcheol-hyung, I have found him. I think he might be unconscious but he is fine and breathing. I am sure we will come back safely. Thank you. – Junhui.” When he finished, he patted the owl and asked it to deliver the letter. 

Getting his attention back to Jeonghan, he carefully poked his arm, shaking a little.

“Jeonghanie-hyung, can you hear me? Wake up, hyung.”

After some whispering and shaking, he finally started opening his eyes. Jeonghan looked around, rubbed his own face and finally looked at the boy in front of him, staring expectantly at him. Jeonghan’s face was an adorned with a weak but beautiful smile.

“I cannot believe you are here, Junnie! How did you find me?” He stuck his hand out to caress Junhui’s cheek. He was in pure awe and almost giggled. The younger didn’t know why Jeonghan’s behaviour had changed so drastically, but for some seconds, he let himself enjoy the simple touch.

“I am sure I can explain everything, hyung, but first I need to know about you. Are you hurt or sore? Do you want me to take care of the wounds? Are you feeling alright?” His voice was dripping with worry but Jeonghan realised he was also uneasy and confused.

“You don’t remember a single thing, do you?” He sighed when he looked into his eyes. “It is okay, I can tell you later. For now, I am – yes – very sore but other from that I am completely fine, truly.” He tried to hide his sadness due to what was happening. His feelings didn’t matter that much right now.

“Okay, okay. We can take care of it all at the castle, right? I will just do a quick spell and we can go back.” Jeonghan let out a smile because of how cute the younger was taking care of him. “Episkey.” Junhui pronounced the word and moved his wand in front of the older one, making his wounds close little by little. “How is it?”

“Still sore, but a lot better. Thank you, Junnie.”

Junhui smiled as his heart clenched and his cheeks burned. He would never get used to Jeonghan calling him by his simple nickname. He got his bag again and found his extra sweater. 

“Here, put it on. We don’t want you to be sick, it is pretty cold outside this place.” He handed it to the brown haired boy and he was sure he saw his face getting pink. He dressed it slowly. Junhui gathered his things. “Junnie, there is one more thing. I lost my wand somewhere here…” Junhui laughed.

“It is okay, just a second.” He got his own out of his clothes. “Accio wand.” Seconds passed until the stick came flying onto his direction and almost hit him on the face. Gladly, he was able to catch it and gave it to its owner. “Now, you need to get on my back.”

“Excuse me?”

“You are hurt and the school is very far from here. There is no way I am letting you walk there.”

The boy smirked and melted inside.

“That is very considerate of you, honey.” He said as Junhui helped him, his grip was firm and Jeonghan felt safe.

“A-always.” The guy let out a nervous laugh. “W-where should we go for? How do we come back to the castle?”

“Hm, actually… Do you see that tree?” He pointed and Junhui nodded. “Take me there, please.” He walked to the large tree across the field. Jeonghan stretched his arm and pressed at some spots. The tree’s trunk started opening as if it was a gate. A secret passage, of course! A long staircase with a huge tunnel at the end that would take them back to Hogwarts showed up. 

“That is how I sneak out without getting caught.” He whispered and Junhui felt a shiver going down his spine.

*

When they got to the end of the path, covered in dust and maybe – just maybe – some pieces of spider web, Junhui tired of all the walking and Jeonghan eating his second apple, they still had more stairs to climb. It was much darker now since the staircase didn’t have torches to light up the way.

“This one takes us directly to our Common Room. It is safe and I left the passage unlocked. It is okay since nobody knows about it.” Jeonghan slowly got his wand to provide some luminosity so they would know where to go. “This should help a little.”

Junhui was trying his hardest not to make the possible twenty-three questions he had on his mind, thinking he needed to be patient to understand every single thing about what was happening.

At the end, there was a door in the ceiling. Junhui stretched out to open it and they were back, safe and sound… Or something like that. He carefully took Jeonghan to the leather sofa and came back to close the trapdoor.

“Are you sure you haven’t put a spell on it so it is invisible to the ones who don’t know about its existence?” Junhui pointed at it, asking himself how he hadn’t noticed it when he had attended Hogwarts for six years now. Jeonghan chuckled.

“I don’t know if it is jinxed. I just guess people tend to think it is there for decoration.”

“Ah, right, sure…” Junhui said in disbelief. “Listen, I am going to need to catch some things in my bedroom. Please stay here, okay?” Jeonghan nodded.

“I wasn’t planning on leaving.” He whispered while the boy made his way to the dorms, not sure if he had heard. He threw his head back onto the couch, thinking about how he would have to explain everything to Junhui and how worried he was about his reaction. Not too much time later, he was back with some clothes and towels on his hands.

“So here is the plan. You need to pretend you are unconscious as I carry you, so if somebody sees us, I can just say I am taking you to the nursery because you fell of the stairs. Got it?”

Jeonghan looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“Why would we do that?”

“I don’t know about you but there is no way I am sleeping with this much of dust on me.”

*

“I cannot believe you are letting me in! Not even Cheol or Shua do!” Jeonghan knew that door pretty well. For so long he had tried to convince his best friends to let him have his way into the Prefects’ Bathroom but he had always been denied. Until now.

“So you had better not get used to it. I can be severely punished for doing this.” Junhui murmured the password and the statue of Boris the Bewildered made their entrance possible. He looked at the other guy, who was impressed with the big pool-like bathtub. “I brought some extra clothes for you too, in case you are wondering.”

Jeonghan’s face expression changed.

“Are you planning to do something, Wen Junhui?” He looked at him with a smirk. He saw the guy blushing as he usually did when teased by him.

“N-no! That is not what I want to imply!” He gesticulated fast to emphasise his point. “I will not spy, I promise! You don’t need to do anything if that will make you uncomfortable…” Jeonghan chuckled, very amused.

“I know you will not, Junnie. Don’t worry, I trust you, okay?” He saw Junhui nodding and smiled. “Now, how does it work?”

“Oh, I will get it ready, just a second.”

He saw Jeonghan taking off his shoes and socks while he got the taps to fill in the tub with water of many different colours. He remembered the first time he saw it and how shocked he got because of how chic and expensive everything looked. He saw Jeonghan sitting by the pool, his legs were crossed, admiring the new unknown place. He didn’t have Junhui’s sweater on anymore and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up on his elbows. Junhui started looking for a cloth so he could clean up the dry blood stuck on his hyung’s face. When he found one, he also took his shoes off and sat beside him.

“Look at me, please, hyung.” Jeonghan turned around to face Junhui, who carefully caressed the older’s face with the piece of wet fabric. He cupped his cheek with his left hand for support while he cleaned a part of his forehead, near the hairline. Junhui avoided looking into Jeonghan’s eyes due to their proximity.

“I have to explain some things to your, don’t I?”

“Just a second.” He had to clean a little part near his lips, and he did so without even breathing. He was done. He started playing with his own hands after tossing the cloth aside. “Yes. Yes, you do.”

Jeonghan sighed.

“I don’t know where to start, so ask me anything you want to know and I will answer.”

'Why did you kiss me yesterday?' came into his mind but he had to wait more.

“Why do you get out of the dorms at night to go to the Forest?” This was the first time Junhui had the courage to look directly at him. Jeonghan took a deep breathe.

“It is the only place where I can talk to my sister.” He saw the confusion on his eyes and came back to his explanation. “My mum married my dad two years after they graduated from Hogwarts, which was really impulsive as they were very young, but okay. They lived happily for some time, had a baby – me – everything was fine but they fought a lot because they couldn’t agree in absolutely anything, so they decided to get a divorce when I was three years old, but today they are in good terms, just not married. I stayed with my mum and as she is a half-blood, she decided to stay on the non-magical side for a while. That was when she met a muggle man, fell in love with him, married him, but never told him she was a witch – for some kind of reason – the problem is… She had to when my sister was born… And she had blue hair.” He stopped for some seconds. “My sister is a Metamorphmagus. My stepfather went insane when he discovered, resulting on locking us inside, saying we were freaks and would harm the others. He broke her wand and all of this. Of course this whole situation made me rebel against him because the man is the biggest dick in the world and I really want to save my family from him. I had to run away from there to come to Hogwarts and my mum risked herself a lot helping me…” He closed his eyes. “When I came back home for Christmas on the first year, he tried to keep me there again but I paralysed him for some time – breaking rules, I know – so I could find a way to talk with my mother and my sister constantly. Since then, I spend the summer vacation with Josh’s family. Professor McGonagall started helping us too since my sister is going to be eleven next year, therefore she needs to come to Hogwarts. Also, we are trying to get my mother out of that house too. That place you saw at the Forest is enchanted, of course. I have to cast a spell so we can contact each other, but this time something went wrong and I was attacked by my own hex.”

Junhui listened to the whole story attentively. He was shocked, mad and sad at the same time. Jeonghan was indeed a very strong-minded person.

“I am so sorry for it, hyung… Is there any way I could help?”

Jeonghan smiled and ran his fingers through Junhui’s hair.

“Difficult to say, Junnie. But it is good to know I can count on you.”

“You can, indeed. Always.” They stayed silent for a while. “Hyung, how exactly did you find out about the secret passage?”

“Oh, that thing? Minerva told me about it. She said it was safer than to go through the forest every time. And that makes me wonder how and why you got there…”

Junhui told him about the moment he saw Seungcheol and Minerva talking, about how he demanded that his owl went with him, about how he followed a unicorn, and Jeonghan was overwhelmed.

“I will certainly punch Seungcheol right on his face for being like this. The truth is that he is terrified of the Forest and that is why he let you go. Brave Gryffindor Prefect my ass.” Both of them laughed. “But I am glad you went after me, Junnie, even though it was very risky.”

Junhui was ready to take another risk.

“I have another question, hyung.”

“Of course, shoot.”

“W-well…” He felt his heart racing little by little. “Y-yesterday I woke up at the Hospital Wing. I didn’t know why I was there since I didn’t have any access to my recent memories. Then, later I found you going into the Forest and… Everything seemed so different.”

“I kissed you.”

“Hm, yes. Yes, you did and it was good and all but… I-I didn’t, I couldn’t figure out why you had done that… Then a single memory came back to me and… I know you bred me a love potion.” Junhui couldn’t look at him – again – and Jeonghan stayed silent. “Since then, all kinds of scenarios have gone through my mind because maybe you didn’t want it happen, maybe I wasn’t supposed to be the one to drink that pumpkin juice, maybe you mistook the potion… I don’t know, I jus-”

The older’s lips were pressed onto his own. Jeonghan smiled thinking about how Junhui had called him dense before while he held the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. Junhui gripped his hips, almost as an automatic response, and brought him closer, feeling eager for more.

“You shouldn’t kiss me out of the blue like this!” He said with the biggest smile on his face.

“Shouldn’t I?” He smiled back and kissed him again, this time it was even more urgent than the last one. Their arms were messy and tangled around one another and they would have stayed like this forever if they could. Jeonghan broke the kiss with a light peck, both of them craving for air. Junhui laughed, he could not keep all his happiness bottled up inside him.

“Your days in detention will only get tougher.”

“Ah! Jun-ah!” He threw water at the other’s face. “Don’t talk about this right now.” They laughed together.

Unexpectedly, Junhui felt dizzy. The same drowning sensation he felt on that day, looking at the moon, came back along with a terrible temporary headache. His body fell into the pool, but he was still conscious.

_“That day you helped me with my telescope.”_

_“I received a letter… A-and it said that you like me.”_

_“Do you think that I like Hao?”_

_“I just can’t believe you are so fucking dense.”_

_“Shut up, Junhui.”_

He felt himself being pulled up by the hands, the clothes now all sticky on his body.

“Junnie? Are you alright? Junhui?” He slowly opened his eyes again, looking at the other boy who was now also wet.

“Hyung, I remember…”

“What, baby?”

“I remember the time we were at the Astronomy Tower.” Jeonghan pulled him closer, hugging his body close and breathing heavily.

“So now you know that I am completely in love with you, Junhui.”

“And you have known that I feel the same for a while now.”

“Of course I do, baby.”

They kissed again, slowly and passionately, with their bodies pressed against the pool wall.

*

Back to the dorms, walking hand in hand all the time, Jeonghan’s body not hurting as much as before, they stopped by Junhui’s bedroom door. His back pressed onto the wood and both hands holding Jeonghan’s.

“Do you think the boys are up waiting for you?”

“They are probable sleeping by now.” He checked quickly before closing the door again. “Yeah, sleeping.” He pecked the older’s lips and smiled, ready for another shot in the dark. “Would you stay here with me?”

“Jun, my bedroom is literally two doors away.” He said giggling while caressing Junhui’s hair and cheeks in pure awe.

“But it is coooold!” He pouted and Jeonghan gave in, shaking his head.

“I wonder what the boys will think when they wake up and see us tangled together.”

*

“So, where are Jun and Jeonghan?” Seungcheol was the last one to get to the Slytherin table. As today was the last day before Winter Break started, all of the boys were reunited to have breakfast together. Everyone already knew what was going on with the missing two people.

Minghao and Chan exchanged a knowing look, because they had seen them together back on their bedroom – and were very surprised, Chan almost screamed – but neither of them said a thing.

“There they are.” Hansol said pointing to the entrance of the Great Hall.

Junhui and Jeonghan walked in holding hands as everyone stared at them. The older smiled unbothered while the prefect got shy because of all the glares – some were almost deadly – he got. The boys cheered when the new couple got to the table, receiving angry looks from other Slytherins. They were always loud when they were all together.

“I need to say something.” Seokmin started. “If it wasn’t for my letter, you guys wouldn’t be like this right now.”

“You only knew because you were spying on us.” Wonwoo stated.

“It is actually because Jeonghan-hyung was reckless while preparing a freaking love potion and I had to take care of Jun.” Jihoon said while eating and apple.

“Let’s not forget about how I let Jun go finding Jeonghan.”

“Yes, congratulation for putting the boy in danger instead of yourself, Seungcheol. Very brave of you.” Jisoo said, making the others tease the oldest of them.

“At least they are safe, that’s what matters.” Mingyu said, facts only.

“So everybody already knows the whole story?” Jeonghan looked at all of them as they nodded, but of course Junhui and he were asked to tell it all over again.

“So what are you guys right now? Boyfriends?” Seungkwan asked with a smile and all of them turned their heads towards the two boys. Junhui looked at Jeonghan in the eyes and smiled. He smiled back.

“Boyfriends.”

*

After helping Minghao and Chan packing the rest of their clothes and saying goodbye to them, with all the talk about staying safe and everything that came with it, Junhui came back to his Common Room. Everyone had already left at this time, so he expected to find it almost empty. Almost was an actually accurate word. Sitting on one of the leather couches near the fireplace, involved with a cute blanket was his boyfriend, Yoon Jeonghan.

“Hey, baby.” Junhui approached him with a hug. The boy smiled back.

“Hey…” His voice was small and Junhui got immediately worried.

“Are you okay? Are you cold? Did anything happen while I wasn’t here?” Jeonghan laughed lowly with his cute worried tone.

“I am okay, honey. I swear I am not cold… I just… Kinda miss going home on Christmas.”

“Oh… I get it. I thought you were going with Josh-hyung instead.” He adjusted himself on a cuddling position, not trusting the other when he said he was warm enough.

“Nah, I only go to his house on vacations since I have no other options because the school closes. He did offer though, but I chose to be here this time. What about you? Aren’t you going home?”

“Not really. Hao wanted me to go with him to his house but I really didn’t want to be a burden and coming back to China right now to be with my family is out of reach… But they are going to send me letters, so it should be fine.”

“It is going to be fine. I have you, you have me. We have each other so we are alright.” He smiled and lightly kissed the tip of Junhui’s nose. The younger blushed, laughing because now his nose was a little bit itchy.

“You know what I was wondering?”

“Tell me.” His voice was nothing more than a whisper.

“Do you, by any chance, have something to do with me being a prefect?” Jeonghan stiffened, his eyes going wide. “Because like, I know I wouldn’t be one if I wasn’t fit for the duty but it makes sense you know? You are the best student our house has, all your grades are great, you are charming, calm and caring, you can be a collected person most of the times – much more than I am, honestly – and apart from all the pranks you like to pull on us, you are a very responsible person. I mean, you have all the characteristics of a prefect, so why did Joshua-hyung point me to be one?” He didn’t sound angry if the answer happen to be indeed positive, he was only curious.

“Look, I might or might not have something to do with it…” Junhui nodded for him to continue. “In fact, I didn’t want to be a prefect because of everything that came with it and Joshuji asked me for advice on who to point out. It happened to be you because well… I just knew you would do a perfect job. Believe me, you also have all the traits you listed… And also… I might have maybe seen a good opportunity to start talking with you because of it.”

“Jeonghan-hyung! We have tone of classes together, we sleep basically under the same roof and we see each other every day! You could have just come and talked to me!”

“Maybe all of this seemed to be more interesting… And while Josh wanted to make me talk to you, Cheolie had a more intriguing way to call your attention. He even helped me with some of them, and with time it has just become funny.”

“That’s why no one has ever caught you, you little douchebag! Even the prefects were helping you with the prank! I am sure Soonyoung knew too. All that talk about 'you have to be the one to get him because you are from the same house' was always too strange!” Jeonghan laughed as he noticed that Junhui wasn’t mad at all, just astonished. “Imagine if I didn’t happen to be a good prefect, what would have happened?”

“I have always known you would be perfect, baby.” And he pecked Junhui’s lips fast before a devilish smile appeared on his face. Jeonghan would always love to do these things.

“You are the Devil, Yoon Jeonghan.”

“Yes, but don’t tell anyone. It is Christmas night.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you got lost about their houses, here is the list:  
> Seungcheol: Gryffindor  
> Jeonghan: Slytherin  
> Jisoo: Ravenclaw  
> Junhui: Slytherin  
> Soonyoung: Hufflepuff  
> Wonwoo: Ravenclaw  
> Jihoon: Ravenclaw  
> Seokmin: Gryffindor  
> Mingyu: Hufflepuff  
> Minghao: Slytherin  
> Seungkwan: Gryffindor  
> Hansol: Gryffindor  
> Chan: Slytherin
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the fanfic and also the pairing, because honestly there is not enough Junhan content in this world and even though I am the biggest Junhao shipper, I just had to write something for those two. In case you want to talk to me, my Twitter, Curious Cat and Tumblr are also glxydipty. Bye! <3


End file.
